narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion: The Sighted Phantom
Prologue The day was mild in the beautiful village of Namigakure, filled with beautiful scenery; houses of varying sizes, markets, forestry ans peaceful civilians...but not this day. Calamity had struck the village as powerful organization had plagued the village with an invasion. Their powerhouse combatants slaughtering many shinobi of the village, with some civilians moved to an unknown location. However, all that disaster paled in comparison to the power that is harboured by the two shinobi standing before each other. With the capabilities of deciding the outcome of the entire invasion due to the tremendous power they possess. Standing before each other were the two mighty shinobi, each with power that deemed them as legends in their own right. The first of the two shinobi was the leader of the Syndicate; Kuro Isei, facing the leader of Zenith himself; Gekihen. These two were the main driving force of the repellers and invaders respectively. "I thought your village was strong. Seems it can't handle a few ninja. How are you ever going to hope to match the five great nations if you can't beat four ninja?" the blue-haired Gekihen asked rhetorically, slightly separating his arms downwards diagonally as his white kimono fell of, revealing his attire; a simple black t-shirt with a black sash and pants, along with combat boots; black in colour. The man in the black mask stood in perfectly still in the lush green fields, sounds of chaos and destruction were echoing in the distance. A crimson light shon through both eye holes in the dark black mask. Eyes full of hatred and rage, seeking only blood shed.. eyes that thirsted for death and pointless destruction. A deadly aura of red chakra eminated from every part of Kuro's body. "It is true this village is weak but i assure you it will prevail and thrive. If this land is to ever fall it will not be by the likes of you," Kuro stated. His eyes scanned and analysed every inch of the blue-haired threat. "Byakugan, All natures, Fast? Not bad but this battle must not be allowed to drag on, I have important issues to attend," He thought to himself. ''He drew his to Kiba blades from their scabbards and imbued them with his own lightning chakra. "Tell me, are you willing to risk your life for the sake of your own childish goals?" Kuro asked. However, in Kuro's blatant attitude and questioning, he had struck a nerve on the blue-haired man. "Childish!?" Gekihen asked, the entirety of his being insulted on a level of unspeakable proportions. Veins bulged in the temples beside his eyes, and his blue eyes took on a white form as he stood. With his byakugan, the control of his chakra was taken to an even higher calibre, and as a result, he had an incredible ability to mould chakra with merely a mental action. "You sure know how to speak suicidal statements. I was gonna spare you, but now... I'll leave you cremated, or mutilated." the man spoke ominously, his white eyes glaring deep into his crimson eyes. Under his mask, Kuro simply smiled. "Your foolish arrogance amuses me. Someone like you, someone with stolen power can not hope to defeat someone of my calibre. My power is great, i devastate the strongest shinobi leaving nothing in my wake but a rotting corpse. Countless men and women alike have fallen by my hands, what makes you think you are any different? Before the sun falls I will make you another forgotten statistic. Crumble before my unrivalled might," Kuro said his usual monotone. He through multiple kunai around the field where the battle was soon to take place. Soon after he through a kunai right towards Gekihen, just before it impacted he switched places with the kunai at a remarkable speed appearing right before the blue haired man. In his hands was a small spiralling ball of compressed flames, he then lunged right at Gekihen. Gekihen was in awe at the speed achieved before him. A master of speed himself, he knew he had met his match. Not having enough time to evade the incoming technique, he instantaneously entered a heightened state just as the orb connected, as it left him unscathed due to his new defensive properties. Tightly grabbing Kuro's arm, he sent him flying to the ground in fast pace, forming handseals, he jumped backwards before expelling a massive orb of flames towards Kuro, his senses kept tight on him. "This guy... He's incredibly fast... I'll have to use my mind more than my fists to beat him." The Fight Begins: Thunderbolt meets the Bullet After getting back to his feet, Kuro made a variety of his own handseals. Upon the final seal he released a large dense, curved quantity of water from his mouth that acted as a barrier. As it met the gigantic fireball it instantaneously extinguished it. Steam emerged from the point of impact, under normal circumstances Kuro would use it as a smoke screen to launch a quick counter attack at his foe. But unfortunately for him these were not normal circumstances, his foe was a wielder of the Byakugan although it was stole Kuro's analysis showed that he was skilled with it. However, Kuro did not thret. He simply waited for the steam to clear. Once it had been vanquished from sight he gazed upon Gekihen. "You call that fire? Pathetic. I will show you are a true a flame. A flame that you will never forget," Kuro said. From his left eye a tear of blood dripped before Gekihen was ignited in a dark shaded flame. Kuro was showcasing the first ability granted by his Mangekyō Sharingan, the black flames from hell also known as the Amaterasu. Acting on fear as the flames began to burn his enhanced body, he simultaneously released wind-natured chakra from all 361 tenketsu, expelling an omni-directional wind with yin-yang properties, repelling the flames before they could make any actual damage. However, parts of Gekihen's body were in pain due to the intense heat, but he quickly healed them with, ironically, more fire via his chakra mode. Although, Kuro himself underestimated Gekihen's skill with the byakugan. During the moment he grabbed his arms, he was able to block the tenketsu in his arms. However, the young Uchiha managed to expell water. "No more handseals for you.". Indeed, Kuro was lucky to have the power to chanell his water through his mouth, however, all jutsu requiring handseals or using hands to perform were now obsolete for a long time, and thus he was put at a disadvantage. Gekihen smirked, glancing at Kuro's crimson eyes, he exerted a small portion of chakra through the area. He raised his left arm to his face, his senbon launcher facing Kuro. "Tell me, what is it about those red cursed eyes that makes them so special?" Kuro shook his head in dissapointment upon seeing his technique dispersed so easily. Although his tenketsu in his arm had temporarily been sealed off, he lost no composure at all. ''"Pathetic, with my kiba blades I do not need to form hand seals to attack," He said to himself in his head. Soon after he simply chuckled as he witnessed his opponents underestimation of the sharingan, he chose not to reply with words but instead actions. Instantaneously, the shroud that eminated from his body turned into a dense layer of bubbly red chakra and three tails made of pure chakra grew from his behind. From his each of his pores an acidic liquid was secreted, in no time at all visible areas of skin on his body was covered in it. If it were to make contact metal it would melt straight through due to the concentration of the acid, a perfect defense against master Taijutsu users such as Gekihen. A dense mass of lightning formed in the opposite arm that wasnt grabbed by the Byakugan wielder previously. After, Kuro charged towards gekihen with his enhanced speed, courtesy to the version 1 jinchuriki state. He lunged for Gekihen with the lightning piercer but just before impact, he switched places with one of the many Kunai around the battlefield. He appeared directly behind Gekihen. Under his mask he grinned as he instantaneously aim his lightning imbued hand into the heart of his opponent. Gekihen, with his special eyes, had the ability of 360 degree vision, allowing Kuro to be spotted behind the instant he appeared, as the man attempted to land a blow on Gekihen's back, the young blue-haired Gekihen's eyes were already fixated on himself as Kuro impailed him, or so it seemed. Within a nanosecond, he had become intangible by fixating his eyes on himself in the last moment. Immediately, he disappeared, re-appearing a few metres away infront of Kuro, looking deep into his crimson eyes. Using the remnants of Kuro's water attack, he formed a clone. The clone moved at a rapid pace towards Kuro as Gekihen's eyes kept fixated on him. The clone moved in a semi-cicular motion towards Kuro, redirecting his sight from Gekihen. "Just look away for a moment, and you'll regret it, Uchiha." Gekihen whispered to himself, beginning the first phase of his plan. His body hardened turning completely into an armour of solid rock, from his arm a spear of sharp rock extended and pierced the water clone dispersing it. "All to easy, you fell right into my trap," Kuro said. Through out the course of their battle he had been concentrating some of his chakra in certain points in the field until his tenketsu had been unblocked. As Kuro had predicted, his tenketsu had just been unblocked. After a barrage of handsigns, the landmine of corrosive gas beneath Gekihen exploded shooting upwards. Gekihen, as the Uchiha fellow spoke, had been enraged beyond belief. His eyes discharged pure murderous intent of the highest magnitude, capable of easily paralyzing anyone facing him with fear for long periods of time, even incapacitate them with fear. Unfortunately for Kuro, this information had not been divulged to him. He might know his kekkei genkai and abilities, but not his emotions. His eyes had limitations, after all. Gekihen's sensory perception had already kept track of Kuro's discharge of chakra, and immediately allowed him to move instantaneously just as the gaseous attack commenced. However, in those moments prior, his eyes were fixated on Kuro and vice-versa, thus allowing him to affect him with his murderous discharge through his ominous mask. Less than a second after, he had appeared behind Kuro, using the principles of Iaidō in unison with his samurai sabre skill to launch an instantaneous slash to Kuro's neck. The Iaidō principles allowed him the ability to release the sword from his scabbard and launch multiple slashes within moments, whilst the samurai sabre allowed him to add a layer of chakra on his blade to increase it's cutting potency to tremendous proportions. The sheer unison of these techniques allowed Gekihen to land powerful strikes within moments. The chakra coated blade sliced Kuro many times, but instead of blood pouring out he simply puffed into a grey smoke. It was a shadow clone, the air behind Gekihen distorted into a spiralling motion. Out from the distortion came Kuro. As soon as he fully materialized, which wasn't long at all, he drew his two Kiba blades and sent several bolts of destructive lightning at the blue haired mans back. The bolts of lightning had such a high voltage that they could kill an elephant on impact. At point blank Kuro didn't see how he could miss, also Gekihen wouldn't have had enough time to sense his chakra seeing as Kuro had just teleported from another dimension. It seemed as if Gekihen had already been overwhelmed by Kuro's ingenuity.